Elders
In-Game Features The Elders are ancient and powerful vampires. Navigating their tab gives you access to the following: *Council - Use favor points to get rare items, more blood, abilities for your Clan, and much more. You can get more favor points by purchasing or completing the offers. *Akem's Gamble - One of these chests contains a scroll for an ability of infinite power. You may only open one. Pick your poison. *Blood Magic - I'm Mandy, and blood is my specialty, but I won't do anything unless it's fun. Spin The Wheel and see what you get. You have to pay to play… in blood, of course. I'll need that blood to work my magic. Win big and it's good times all around for you and your clan. Be warned, though, you could spin a Curse. *Crypt - Unlock treasure by returning to Vampires every day. Each lock beneath a chest represents one day. Return every day to unlock a lock. Note that these must be unlocked consecutively - if you do not return within 24 hours, one of your locks will be reset. There are currently only 5 chests available. Once you work your way through them, you are told to come back another day. *Collector - The name's Jeremy, and I can find anything! I can get you what you need... for a price. You want the goods? Then hand over the blood. You gotta get back on time though! This stuff's hot; everyone wants a piece! The Elders Akem Manah Akem Manah is the most terrifying creature in the game. He loves to Gamble and is introduced as the demon of evil purposes. The player first canonically meets him in a crypt below the city: Below the city, in an ancient crypt, you find a chest of wood and bone. Occult symbols glow faintly on the wood. As you gaze at the box, a voice echoes inside your head: "I am Akem Manah, the demon of evil purpose. After centuries of watching the humans on this planet grow, struggle, and die, I have grown bored. I am tired of watching humans with their feeble mortal limitations. I wish to see the evolution of the world's strongest vampire.Grow in power. Return here every day so I may view your progress, and I shall reward you. " It is never stated if Akem Manah is a part of the council. Jeremy Mandy Mandy is a little girl introduced not long after Akem Manah who, for some reason, always carries around a dead cat. She is currently the youngest of all the elders and is god of her own realm: Mandyland, which is accessed after Sagaan presents the player with an Amethyst Key. She loves games and is the hostess of The Wheel. "Would you like to play a game?" "I'm Mandy, and blood is my speciality, but I won't do anything unless it's fun. Spin The Wheel and see what you get. You have to pay to play... in blood, of course. I'll need that blood to work my magic. Win big and it's good times all around for you and your clan. Be warned, though, you could spin a Curse." It is never stated if Mandy is a part of the council. ARTISANS '' '' Trivia: The Artisans are a self portrait of the two lead artists for the Vampire Wars game, Ed and Carissa. Category:Elders Category:Main Topics